


80 Million

by mildlymichael



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, German Music, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mostly Dialog, Out of Character, Trans Male Character, i want a boyfriend, me?projecting?yeah, translated music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlymichael/pseuds/mildlymichael
Summary: jared and evan have a german assignment to choose a song. jared chooses a meme, evan chooses one that reminds him of the other boy. confessions ensue.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 35





	80 Million

**Author's Note:**

> i know its supposed to be a spanish project (and even though i know spanish) the song is originally in german so i altered it a bit. please enjoy! also the german lyrics in the fic itself are translated so you can follow the story!
> 
> jareds song (Im Radio ist ein Küken): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjBCjfB3Hq8
> 
> evans song (80 Millionen): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPTaSm_4s0k

Evan sat against his headboard while Jared threw his feet on the end of the bed from his best friend’s computer chair. He has been staying at the Hansen’s house for all of December while his parents went on some Hannukah cruise. It was slightly weird for Jared to not use Evan’s new name and pronouns, but he just stuck to nicknames, as to not allude Heidi to anything her son didn’t want her to know. She wasn’t home tonight, though. It was Thursday--aka they boys’ favorite night--so Heidi wouldn’t be home until three AM. The boys were supposed to be working on their homework, but they ended up just talking.

“Acorn!” Jared called, throwing a pen at the other boy. “Anybody there?”

Evan shook himself out of the zoning spell. He gave a goofy smile, slightly blushing at the other boy. “So,” Evan whispered, “what are you doing for the German project?” Their final German project was due the next day and everyone in the class was scrambling to finish.

Jared scoffed, a grin creeping on his face. “Someone didn’t do his project so now he’s asking me for help? Scandalous, Hansen.”

Evan chuckled, throwing a pillow at his friend. “I did do it, for your information, I was just curious about which song you did.”

Jared snorted and pulled out his laptop. “Fine, ya weirdo. Here.” A weird, techno song started playing and Evan gives a weird look.

On the radio there’s a little chick  
On the radio there’s a little chick  
And the chick goes peep

“Um. Jared.”

“Yeah?” Jared looks up, a smile across half of his face.

“What. The. Fuck. This is supposed to be a meaningful project! And you chose a baby chick saying peep?” Evan questions, crossing his legs at the ankle and glaring at his current roommate.

“This song is meaningful to me. The tractor hitting the chick at the end is very symbolic in--”

“JARED!” Evan covers his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t want to hear about a dead chick!”

Jared turns off the song, slowly closing his laptop. “Well, sorry man, death is life. You have to deal with it.” Laughing, he jumps next to Evan and slings his arm around him. “But, if you don’t want to hear about dead chicks then I won’t force you to.”

“Thanks,” Evan murmurs, slightly leaning into the touch. He wouldn’t outright admit that he was completely infatuated with his family friend, but he was.

“What about your project?”Jared asked, pulling his arm away from Evan and ripping him from the daze. He received a questioning look in response. “For German? What song did you choose?”

“Oh,” Evan whispered, grabbing his laptop and opening it up. “80 Millionen. It’s about--”

“Hansen…” Jared taunted, “just play it for me.”

Evan nodded as the song began. He felt himself tense up as the chorus began. If Jared didn’t understand the song then it’d be okay, but if he did...

Came so far and saw so much,  
So much happened, and we don't understand,  
I don't know, but ask myself,  
How did you find me?  
The one of 80 millions.

“Sweet song. Again, Evan Hansen gave a shit about school,” Jared chortles, “so why’d you choose it?”

Evan finds his brain flatlining while his vocal cords struggle to connect. His mouth opened and closed, fumbling for a sane response. “Um. Like. Yeah.”

Jared shook his head, letting the song play out in the background. “Evan, take a breath. It’s completely fine. Nothing to be nervous abou--”

“Yes, there is Jared!” Evan snaps, pushing the other boy away from him. “I chose this song because it reminds me of you! Why are you so oblivious?! Even our PARENTS know that I’m in love with you!”

“And our parents also think you’re a girl! Our parents are oblivious Hansen!” Jared responds, not allowing Evan’s words to process.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, then!”

“Oh really? You think I’m oblivious? Well, I got news for you Han--Wait what did you say?” The tension in the room subsides as they turn to face each other more fully.

Evan takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and audibly gulping. “I love you. I know we aren’t extremely close or anything but I’ve always thought you were really cool and pretty and amazing and--” he rambled at the speed of light. A hand connected with his knee and it sent a rush of endorphins, numbing his mind. “I just. Don’t hate me...Please?” He pleaded, his hand instinctively landing on top of Jared’s.

“I…” Jared started, looking down at their hands. His emotions took over and he ended up looking Evan in the eyes, both hands now cupping his face. “Can I kiss you?”

The anxious boy was dumbfounded. His whole being was frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide. He used every bit of power within him to slightly nod, still unsure of what was happening. Mere moments later, his world lit up with color as Jared’s lips crashed onto his own. He started responding, growing more and more comfortable with every passing second. He wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and pulled him on top, not allowing resistance.

The rest was history, and oddly enough it started with a school project that nobody cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm american but german is my major so like i love german music and this song reminded me of kleinsen so i had to. all translations of songs courtesy of lyricstranslate.com (they also have deh songs translated in german and i'm obsessed. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
